The tubular base of the conventional exercise machine is generally provided with a plurality of base locating devices of a plastic material. These plastic devices serve to locate the exercise machine on a floor surface. In addition, the plastic devices are intended to cover the ends of the tubular base for enhancing the esthetic effect of the base and for providing the exerciser with protection.
Such a conventional locating device of the plastic material as described above is not effective in locating the base of the exercise device in view of the fact that the seesaw action between the exerciser and the exercise device can cause the locating devices to slide on the floor surface. In addition, the locating devices are vulnerable to damage or deformation after a prolonged use.